A Competitive Race
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: The annual fifth grade go-kart race is approaching and Lincoln can't be more excited for it. But when Lori and Bobby get into a fight on who's sibling will win the race. Lincoln unknowingly ends up in Lori's and Bobby's competition.


**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and the rest of the 5th grade were excited as they stared at the bulletin board in the hallway near the cafeteria. On the bulletin board was a yellow colored paper which had a drawing of a kid driving a go-kart, while holding a trophy in his right hand, above the drawing were bolded words that said **THE ANNUAL 5TH GADE GO-KART RACE, EVENT BEGINS THIS SATURDAY!**

Clyde: "Oh man this is so exciting."

Lincoln: "Tell me about it Clyde, the 5th grade go kart races are my favorite time of year. I remember watching Lori, Luna, and Lynn race in it."

Clyde: "Wait I thought Luan did the race to."

"She would've but after pulling a prank on the judges she got disqualified."

Ronnie Anne: "You think she would've controlled her pranking urges."

Lincoln gives out a laugh, "Yeah right the day that happens is when she doesn't go crazy on Aril Fools Day."

Ronnie Anne then gives Lincoln a playful competitive look, "Anyway lame-o your going to be eating my dust in the race."

Lincoln returns the look, "Don't say anything your going to regret Ronnie. Beside your going to be eating my dust and that trophy is going to look good in my slot on the trophy case."

"Oh please when I win, I might let you see it."

The two then laughed and Ronnie playfully punches his arm, "May the best person win lame-o."

"Same here."

* * *

When Lincoln got home and after he finished his homework, he went to the garage to start working on his go-kart. He had drawn on what it would look like on a piece of paper, so he was using it as he was beginning to work on the torso which was a garbage can, Lynn then enters the garage and looked at Lincoln in curiosity.

"What are you doing Lincoln?"

Lincoln turns to greet her, "Hey Lynn, I was just beginning to work on my go-kart for the annual race this Saturday."

"Oh yeah I forgot that it was this weekend. If you want you can use my old go-kart the Hot Wheel, that baby has lots of speed on it and you can surly beat the slowpokes that your racing against."

"Thanks for the offer Lynn, but I wanna make my own go-kart."

"Okay that's cool." Lynn then sits down next to him and put her arm around him as she lean close to his ear. "But here's some advice, when your making a go-kart you gotta make sure that it's fast understand."

Lincoln nods in response.

"Good, now if you need me I'm going to shoot some hoops." Lynn then grabs a basketball from a bucket and runs off with it, leaving Lincoln to work on his go-kart.

Sometime later Lori pulls vanzilla into the driveway, she gets out and notices Lincoln who was currently painting the garbage can red.

"Must be that time of year again." Lori leaves Lincoln be and enters the house, she goes into her room and calls Bobby as she sat down on her bed.

Bobby: "Hey babe."

"Hi Boo, Boo, Bear."

"Did you hear that its that time of year again."

"Yeah, Lincoln's in the garage making a kart, I think he's making it into something with Ace Savvy or whatever."

"Ronnie's doing the same thing in our backyard, and she looks really determined on building it."

"Same with Lincoln, I remember what it was like in that race it brings me happy memory's when I think of it."

"Same here babe, and it's going to be more memorable when Ronnie wins it."

"Yeah it I-" "Um, what do you mean by that Bobby?"

"I'm just saying that Ronnie is going to most likely win."

"And what makes you think that Lincoln wont win?"

"Well Ronnie is better in races."

Lori starts to get angry, there was a couple things that could set her off, but someone insulting or downing one of her siblings is the number one way to set her off. "Well I'll have you know Bobby! Lincoln can beat Ronnie in that race!"

"I'm not so sure on that babe. I mean Lincoln's cool and all, but he just can't beat my sister in a race."

"Oh yeah, my little bro can beat Ronnie in that race and he can rub that trophy in her stupid face!"

"Gasp" "You can't say that about my sis!"

"Oh yes I can! And I bet Lincoln can beat her!"

"OH YEAH LORI! WILL SEE ABOUT THAT BECAUSE I BET RONNIE WOULD WIN!"

"FINE IF THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO GO, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE RACE, AND THEN WELL SEE WHO WOULD WIN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Lori hangs up on Bobby and angrily put her phone down on her desk. She exists her room and ignored Leni who was just about to enter the room, Lori goes down the stairs and finds Lincoln in the living room reading his comic book. She walks up to him and her shadow covered him, Lincoln looks up from the comic and gulped as he could see that Lori wasn't in a good mood.

Lori: "What do you think your doing?"

Lincoln got nervous, he had no idea what happen to get her so mad, but judging by the eyes she was giving him he knew it was big. "I'm just r-reading my c-c-comic book."

"Aren't you suppose to be working on that go-kart?"

"I decided to take a break."

Lori grabs the comic out of Lincoln's hand and threw it aside, "Well breaks over, come on I'm going to help you make that kart." Lori grabs Lincoln's hand and drags him out the door all the way to the outside of the garage.

"Wait why do you want to help me with the go-kart? And why are you so mad?"

Lori turns around and looks at Lincoln, "That's none of your business twerp." She then gives him a smile, "And can't a sister help her brother with his go-kart."

Seeing that now wasn't the time to ask Lori questions, he decided to shut up and let her help him.

"Well okay then Lori, if you really want to help I guess there's no harm letting you."

Lori pats his head, "Good now why don't you show me that go-kart."

"Okay." Lincoln leads her into the garage and shows her the complete torso which was really just a painted red garbage can, with a black card heart at the front.

"I call this the Ace Savvy mobile."

"That's it? A painted garbage can."

"I wanted to do the color first before I put in the seat, peddles, steering wheel, seat belts, brakes, and wheels."

"Well then we should get started then."

"So what part do we work on first?"

Lori looks it over before coming up with a decision, "I say we work on putting the seat in first so that way it would be easier to put in the rear wheels."

Lincoln nods, soon Lori and him looked all over the garage for the perfect seat. Lincoln pulls out two wooden boards, but Lori shakes her head no. He puts them down and pulls out a garden chair, again Lori shakes her head no, Lincoln pulls out more objects to make a seat but every time he showed it to Lori she shakes her head no, which got him frustrated. Lincoln then pulls up some cushions in pure frustration, Lori looks at them and finally gives him a thumps up.

But before they put the cushions in, Lori and Lincoln put a medium sized, wooden board on the kart so that they could put it in along with the other parts for the kart.

After that they spent all day working on it: they put in the pedals, steering wheel, brakes, wheels, and the most important part the seat belt. The sun was kissing the horizon casting the sky into a orange like color, Lori and Lincoln stood near the garage entrance looking at the finished go-kart.

Lincoln: "Boy Lori, I can't believe we manage to finish it."

"You see little bro, it was more faster when I lend a hand."

Lincoln looks up at Lori and gives her smile. He thanks her for the help, and then the two went inside for dinner. As they walked inside Lori thought, "I bet Ronnie Anne didn't even finish hers, I can't wait to see Bobby's face when Lincoln wins the race."

* * *

The next day

Lincoln and Clyde were heading for school, while having a conversation about their go-karts.

Clyde: "So me and my dads manage to complete my kart, with some added safety features on it."

"I mange to complete my kart to, thanks to the help that I got from Lori."

Hearing her name Clyde becomes love struck, "Ah, that Lori always so helpful and sweet."

"Um Clyde."

Clyde snaps out of the love struck, "Sorry Lincoln, you know how I get when I think about Lori."

"I know Clyde, anyway what are these safety features?"

"Oh just some extra cushions, extra safety belts, an airbag, and a helmet."

"Well can't be to save."

"Exactly."

The two then entered the school yard where their friends Rusty, Liam, and Zach were just hanging by the steps. The boys talked about their go-karts for a few minutes before the bell rung signaling them to go to their first class.

After a long day of school, everyone rushed out of the school with Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and now Ronnie Anne being the last ones out.

Liam: "And that's how you get donkey poo off your clothes."

Clyde then said in a disgusted tone: "That's really good information."

Rusty: "Why were we even talking about that in the first place? We were just talking about the big race that's tomorrow."

Liam shrugs, "I don't know, it just came out."

Zach: "So anyway tomorrow going to be so cool."

Lincoln: "Yeah it is."

Ronnie: "It's going to be more cool when I win the race."

Lincoln: "Or me."

Again they give each other a playful competitive look.

"Anyway lame-o, wanna go to Gus's for a quick game of dance, dance revolution?"

"Sure." Lincoln then turns to the rest of his friends. "You guys wanna come?"

Clyde: "Sorry Lincoln I promise my dads, that I'll babysit the cats."

Rusty: "I gotta help Rocky with his homework."

Liam: "I gotta wash the hogs."

Zach: "And I need to clean my room, sorry Lincoln."

"Its okay we could do it another time."

His friends thanked him for understanding before they walked off. Lincoln and Ronnie began to move in the other direction, but vanzilla suddenly pulled up next to them. The car door opens to reveal just Lori, "Come on Lincoln lets go."

"What?"

"Were going start practicing your go-kart driving."

"Practice?"

"Yes practice, now get in."

"But I was just about to go to the arcade with Roni-." He was interrupted as Lori grabbed his hand and pulled him into the van. She slams the door shut and drives off; leaving Ronnie Anne to stand there in confusion.

* * *

Vanzilla pulled into driveway, Lori unbuckles her seatbelt and then looks up at Lincoln who was giving her an annoyed and confused look.

"What?"

"Why did do that? You made me ditch Ronnie Anne!"

"Because you need practice."

"Practice?! All I'm doing is going down a hill."

"Yes, but you need to know when to stop, go, and turn."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"Trust me Lincoln it's very hard."

Before Lincoln could say anything else Lori grabbed him again and dragged him out of the van, all the way to his go-kart where she placed him in it and put the seatbelt on him and a helmet on his head. Lori then runs to the end of the driveway and stopped when she reached the road, "Okay Lincoln your first part of your practice is to simply drive to me in a straight line."

Lincoln puts his feet on the peddles and drove it out of the garage, it stayed straight until it reached the halfway point of the driveway where it veered to left and nearly collided with vanzilla. But Lincoln stopped it just before the front touched the door, he reveres and goes again, but this time the kart goes to the right and went onto the grass. Again he reveres it and moved towards Lori again and again moved left instead.

After a few more times of this, Lincoln finally gets the hang of it and successfully drove to Lori. He parks it right next to her and looks up at her while giving a smile, Lori however looked down at him with her arms crossed and a I told you so grin on her face. "See it isn't as easy as you thought isn't it."

"Okay maybe I do need a little practice."

"Yeah you do, now come on were going to practice on your turning."

And so through out the rest of the afternoon Lori had Lincoln practice on his turning which wasn't so hard along with the stopping practice. A practice where he had to know when to stop, as he did these practices Lori looked at him as if she was a couch for an oncoming football game and smiled when he did them right. The final part of the practice finally came, and in this practice Lincoln had to go down the hill where the race is going to be taken place.

On the hill one side of the hill was small and didn't look like the popper place to hold a race, but on the other side it was really steep and ended with a curve that leads left at the bottom. The two siblings were on the top with Lori standing behind the kart, and Lincoln looking down the steep hill in a little bit of fear. Seeing that Lincoln was shaking a little bit, Lori puts her hand on his shoulder for reinsurance and used her other hand to pet his hair; once he was calmed down Lori gets to the side of the kart and gets to his level.

"Don't worry Lincoln just do what we practice and you'll do fine."

Lincoln looks at Lori with a small smile on his face, "Thanks for that talk of recurrences Lori."

"Yeah, anyway before you go down the hill here's some last advice. When you reach the curve I recommend that you turn early."

Lincoln gives her a thumps up, "Okay got it." Lori ruffles his hair before she gets up and goes behind the kart. He told her that he was ready and Lori pushed the kart and it went down the hill. The kart went fast down the hill, Lincoln could feel the wind hit him and felt excitement as he went faster; as he approached the curb Lincoln did what Lori told him and turned early. The kart successfully turned on the curb and reached the bottom of the hill, Lincoln stopped the kart and got out. Lori who had been watching him go down the hill then came down.

She pulls Lincoln into a hug and talks in excitement, "You did great Lincoln! By tomorrow your going to be in the lead and win this race!"

"I am."

"Yes and let me tell you those other kids wont stand a chance against you."

"Thanks Lori for helping me practice."

"Your welcome little bro, now come on we should get home. Dinner should be ready by now and you need all the food you can get."

Lori and Lincoln brought the kart home, and they went inside for dinner which had just started. They took their spots at the dinning room table and the whole family began eating. While they ate Lynn Sr. looks up and addresses his son's attention, "So Lincoln I hear that the annual 5th grade go-kart race is tomorrow."

Lincoln nods in response.

"So did you finish that kart son?"

"Yep, me and Lori finished it yesterday and Lori helped me practice for it today."

Rita: "That's great sweetie, it's nice that you and Lori are working together on this. And well be cheering for you at the race tomorrow."

The other sisters talked in agreement and complimented Lincoln, by saying on how he was going to do great at the race tomorrow.

* * *

Two hours after dinner Lincoln was in his room reading one of his comic books on the floor. He was perfectly relaxed and into the story, until Lori suddenly came into his room; she gently grabs the comic out of Lincoln's hand which brings Lincoln back into reality. He looks up at Lori in confusion/annoyance, "Hey I was in the zone Lori."

"Sorry Lincoln, but it's time for you to go to bed."

"What?" Lincoln looks at his clock and saw that it was only eight o clock, "But its only eight."

"Yeah, but you need a lot of energy for tomorrow, so you gotta go to bed early."

"But"

"No buts Lincoln. Now get ready for bed."

Lincoln lets out an annoyed groan, he gets his pajamas out of his desk drawer. Lori steps out of the room to give him some privacy, then after a few minutes she comes back in just as Lincoln got his pajama shirt down. Lori then pulls Lincoln's covers back and once Lincoln got in, she put the cover on him and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams Lincoln."

Lori turns off the light and exits his room, she closes the door and turned around only to met with her sisters who were giving her a confused look.

Lori gives back the look, "What?"

Lana: "What are you doing Lori?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm helping Lincoln get energy for the race tomorrow."

Lisa: "Its a go-kart race Lori. I highly doubt Lincoln needs energy for something that requires you to just sit on your buttocks."

Luna: "Yeah dude, Lincoln really doesn't need that much energy."

Lori was now getting annoyed so she switches to her demanding voice, "He does to need that energy, now all you get out of here!"

Lynn: "Geez chill out Lori."

Lola: "Yeah, its just a go-kart race."

"It's not just go-kart race, it's proving to Bobby that Lincoln can win."

The sisters got more confused now, they didn't know why Lori wanted to proof to Bobby that Lincoln can win the race. Curious Leni decided to ask, "Why do you want to proof to Bobby that Linky can win the race."

"Well you see girls yesterday I was on the phone with Bobby and we were just talking about how the go-kart race was coming up and how our little siblings were preparing for it. Next thing I know he says that Ronnie Anne would win the race; because according to him she's much better than Lincoln. So now me and him are on this competition type thing to see who sibling is better."

Once Lori was done with her speech, she looked at her sisters and saw that they were angry. They weren't angry at Lori, instead they were angry at Bobby; like Lori the number one way to set them off is when someone insults or downplays one of their siblings especially if it was Lincoln. Being the only boy in the family Lincoln was special to all of them and in result all of them were very protective of him, heck considering the fact they tend to him when he gets a thumb cramp and a paper cut shows how protective they are, and just last week Lincoln had accidently dropped a book on his foot and they immediately dropped what they were doing and tended to his foot.

It wasn't just minor injuries that could trigger their protective instincts, it was also when someone was picking on him. Bullies who picked on Lincoln would often find themselves in the wrath of his sisters. One time when Lincoln was just in second grade, he was just minding his own business at lunch when a bully suddenly came to him and knocked his lunch onto the floor, and made fun of his white hair by calling him a freak. It proved to be mistake because next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the shoulder and was forcefully turned around to find himself face to face with an angry Lynn.

While Lynn dealt with the bully, Luan was comforting Lincoln by telling funny jokes to him, saying how his white hair was awesome, and sharing part of her lunch with him. Even though Lynn got detention for giving the bully a black eye, broken nose, and a couple bruises and scratches on his face. But it was worth it because after that no bully from the elementary school ever picked on him again. Even after Lynn graduated, no bully had never come near him because Lola and the other younger sisters had replaced her.

Sure they don't always have their perfect moments with Lincoln, and they can be quite selfish at times and can act like jerks sometimes, but that doesn't mean that they don't love him. Besides Lincoln does have his jerkish and can act just as bad as them sometimes. Like his most jerkish moment when he smiled when he thought his sisters were getting kicked out of the house and in his mind he wanted to rid of everything that belong to the sisters: their pictures, their stuff, and their furniture. Just so he could turn their rooms into his personal amusement park, and he never even apologized to them after they found out that their parents were just talking about dad's ties. After that day it left the sisters a little heartbroken because the way Lincoln was acting, they thought that he didn't love them anymore and wanted them to go away. But after a week of them not speaking to him; they eventually forgave him after Lincoln made an apology card for them and got them tickets to see Dream Boat Live.

Anyway now that they heard what Bobby said, their protective instincts kicked in.

Luna: "Bobby said what about our bro?"

"He said that Ronnie is much better than Lincoln."

Lynn growls in anger, "He's going to regret saying that."

Lucy: "Should I place a curse on him?"

Lola: "No, I say we blackmail him."

Lisa: "No Lola, we should proof to Bobby that our only male sibling is better than Ronnie Anne."

The other sisters shouted yeah, but then Lori shushes them which made them do it again more quitter.

* * *

The next morning, it was 6am, and Lincoln was sleeping peacefully. But it didn't last long because Lynn suddenly burst into his room, the sound of the door slamming open startled Lincoln awake.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"No time for talking Lincoln! Now get a move on!"

Lynn grabs his hand and drags him out of bed and all the way to the bathroom. In the bathroom Luna and Luan were waiting, Lynn pushed him in and closed the door Lincoln looked at the two in confusion. Before he could say anything Luan grabbed his pajama collar and pulled him to them, while Luan held him in front of her Luna put some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Open wide bro."

Lincoln complied with it and Luna shoved it into his mouth and brushed his teeth. After she was done brushing his teeth she and Luan stripped him out of his pajamas and quickly put fresh clothes on him. Leni then burst into the bathroom with her brush, she takes Lincoln out of her sisters grasps and sits down on the toilet with Lincoln on her lap. She gently brushes Lincoln's hair to make it nice and neat; after she was done Leni looked down at Lincoln's hair and patted it,

"There you go Linky, now you look really handsome."

"Hum, thanks Leni, but what are you guys doing?"

Luna: "Just getting you prepared for the race bro."

Luan: "Yeah, we want you to race into action. Ha, Ha, Ha."

The three looked at Luan in unimpressed looks.

Luna: "Dude, that was horrible."

Luan puts on a sad face, "Aw"

Luna turns back to look at her brother, "Anyway bro, lets get you something to eat."

Luna grabs his hand and drags him out of the bathroom and all the way to the kitchen where Lucy and Lana were making breakfast. Lola pulls out a chair for Lincoln to sit on, Lincoln accepts the offer and sits down.

Shortly afterwards Lana and Lucy gave him the meal that they prepared, which was a plate of two eggs and pancakes.

Lana: "Eat up Lincoln we don't have that much time."

"But we got plenty of time Lana, the race starts at ten and its only six thirty."

Lincoln picks up the first pancake with his fork and took a big bite out of it.

Lucy: "Lana not talking about the race, she's talking about your exercise."

Lincoln nearly choked on his pancake, he manages to shallow it down and looks at Lucy in shock. "What do you mean by exercise."

Lola: "She means that you need to workout in order to win the race."

"But all I'm doing is sitting on my butt the whole time."

Lana: "Yeah, but its more better to be fit than sorry."

Luna: "Yeah bro, you gotta get some exercise."

Lucy: "So get prepared big brother."

Lincoln then gulps and looks at the readers, "This is going to turn out bad."

After he was done with his breakfast the sisters had him do series of exercises: Lynn had him do push ups, Luan had him do sit ups, Leni had him fold clothes, Luna had him lifting up heavy instruments, Lucy had him do upside down sit ups by having him hang on a tree branch, Lola and Lana had him do jump rope, Lisa had him do yoga, and Lori had him do two laps around the house.

When he they were done Lincoln was sitting on the couch exhausted, he had sweat coming down his face and was breathing heavily.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over."

But Lincoln didn't have time to relax because his sisters came into the room.

Lori: "Come on Lincoln it's nearly time for the race."

Lincoln lets out a soft groan, he looks up at the clock and saw that it was 9:40. He gets off the couch just as his parents came into the room.

Lynn Sr.: "Hey son are you excited for the big race today."

"Sure am dad."

Rita looks at him in excitement, "Oh my little racer is going to be speeding down the track!"

Lori: "He sure is mom."

Lynn Sr.: "Come on guys, we better get going."

* * *

The street that led to the hill was crowded with people, people from all over town had come to watch the exciting event. Kids were in their go-karts waiting for the event to start.

The Loud family entered the area, Lincoln was driving the kart while his sisters were walking on both his sides and his parents were walking behind him. Just then principal Huggins pulled out a mega horn and spoke through it, "Attention! Attention! The race will begin in five minutes! All racers go up to the hill and prepare to race!"

Rita: "Okay sweetie have fun and make sure you wave to us as you pass by."

"Sure thing mom."

Rita gives Lincoln a hug before she and Lynn Sr. walk off to find a perfect place to watch the race, Lynn notices his daughters weren't following so he turns around in confusion.

"Girls aren't you coming?"

Lori: "Yeah in a second dad, were just going to wish Lincoln the best of luck."

"Aw, that's nice."

Lori: "Yep." Lori then leans into Lincoln's ear and whispers some advice, "Remember Lincoln turn early when you reach the curve."

"Okay got it."

"Good, come on girls lets go."

The other sisters wished him the best of luck as they walked away from him. Lincoln then drives his kart to the very top of the hill; he parked the kart in the third row of karts. Looking around Lincoln spotted his friends: he saw Rusty in a red and blue kart, Zach in a green kart, Liam in a barrel, and Clyde who was wearing a helmet and pillow cushions strapped to his chest in a black and white kart. Another kart pulls up to Lincoln's right, he looks and sees that it's Ronnie Anne in a purple colored kart, the two smiled at each other.

Ronnie: "That's a nice a kart Lincoln."

"Thanks yours is pretty cool to."

"Thanks lame-o, and may the best person win."

"May the best person win."

The two reached out and shook each others hands, meanwhile down at the sidelines Lincoln's family were waiting for the race to start they were situated near the curve of the hill. Lori then looks across the street and spotted Bobby on the other side, Bobby notices her starring at him and soon the two were looking at each other in a competitive glare, Lori's sisters also join in on the glare.

* * *

Meanwhile on the hill principle Huggins stood in front of the karts with his mega horn, "Okay before we start this race, here's some ground rules that you must follow. Number one no bumping into each others karts, we want this race be nice and not turn into a monster truck rally. Number two you must wait till the whistle blows in order to start the race; if one of your karts goes before the whistle is blown then your disqualified. Finally number three no teasing, no swearing, and no rude behavior, everyone got that?"

The kids nodded, "Good so lets start this race shall we."

Huggins walks to the sidelines and shortly afterwards the gym teacher came with a whistle in his hand.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE READY!"

The kids nodded again.

"OKAY THEN, ON YOUR MARKS!"

Rusty, Liam, and Zach put their feet on their peddles.

"GET SET!"

Clyde tightens his helmet straps, while Lincoln and Ronnie look at each other in that competitive smile of theirs.

"GO!"

The karts drove out of the area and went down the hill leaving the gym teacher and Liam far behind. Liam's kart had fallen apart before he even move so he was now sitting there with pieces of kart around him.

"Dang it, I knew I should've used a better barrel."

The karts went down the hill with Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde, Zach, and Rusty in front. Rusty and Zach were ahead of the three while being neck and neck with each other. Rusty kart was starting to get ahead of Zach's kart.

"Oh boy, I'm getting in the lead."

Just then Rusty saw some girls ahead in the sidelines, seeing them Rusty did a pose to get their attention, but as he did so Rusty accidently turned his steering wheel which resulted in making his kart to turn towards Zach.

"RUSTY WATCH IT!"

"Huh?"

Before Rusty realized what was happening it was to late. The back of the kart hit the front of Zach's kart, the collision made both karts turn and crash into the sidelines. Luckily the two had crashed into some soft bushes and they weren't hurt, however the crash did result in them being disqualified. Zach gives Rusty a nasty look, "DANG IT RUSTY!"

"Sorry."

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie were still in front of every one else; with Clyde being behind Ronnie and Lincoln. Lincoln and Ronnie were neck and neck with each other getting ahead of the other before they caught up with each other, ahead of them was the curve and as they got closer Lincoln remembered Lori's advice and began to turn. While he makes the turn Lincoln spotted his family cheering for him and he spotted Rita filming him with a camera, Lincoln waved to them as he passes.

Lincoln turns and successfully makes it, but the same can't be said for Ronnie Anne. As she was about to take the turn her steering wheel had come off, she looks at the detached steering wheel for a few seconds before she lets out a scream as her kart drove off the curb and crashed hard right into a ditch.

Lincoln was getting close to the finish line when he herd her scream. Lincoln looks back and only saw the puff of dirt going into the air, fearing for Ronnie's safety Lincoln pulls the kart over, turns it around, and drove back towards Ronnie Anne which surprised his family, the other spectators, and the other racers.

Lincoln parked the kart on the curb, he gets out and got to Ronnie's crashed kart. The damage to the kart was bad, the front was bent, two wheels were off, and the paint was scratched. Lincoln looks into the kart to see Ronnie who wasn't severely hurt which was lucky, she was just dizzy with a small bump on her head.

"Are you okay Ronnie." He reaches out his hand, Ronnie gladly grabs it and lets Lincoln pull her out of the wrecked kart.

"Yeah, I'll live its nothing major. Thanks for coming back to help me."

"Your welcome Ronnie."

"So who do you think won the race?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Clyde."

Just then Bobby and Lincoln's family came to the scene, as Bobby went to make sure that Ronnie Anne was okay Lincoln was surrounded by his family who was looking at him in confusion.

Lori: "Why did you do that Lincoln? You lost the race."

Lynn: "Yeah you could've won that trophy."

"Well Ronnie Anne was in trouble, and I thought she was hurt so I just wanted to see if she was okay."

Rita: "Aww, that's really sweet of you sweetie."

Lynn Sr.: "I'm proud of you son you put others first and didn't think of yourself."

Ronnie: "I don't understand why the steering wheel broke off."

Lisa takes a look at the steering wheel which was on the ground, looking at it for a few seconds she comes up with an answer.

"It's simple the screws weren't on tight enough, so they simply became loose and fell off as you attempted that turn."

Ronnie Anne then gives Bobby an angry stare, "Bobby I told you to make sure that the screws were on tight."

He gives out a sheepish smile while sweat comes down his face, "Oops sorry, I guess I forgot about it."

Ronnie: "You'll loose your head if it wasn't nailed down."

Principle Huggins then came to them with two trophies in his hands, "Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago, for helping each other out, you two are rewarded these trophies." He hands the two the shinny trophies, and they smiled as they stared at them. Clyde then comes with his first place trophy, as the three looked at each others trophies Lori and Bobby looked at each other with apologetic looks.

Bobby: "Babe, I'm sorry for what I said about your brother."

"That's okay Bobby, I'm sorry for saying that your sister's face was stupid."

The other sisters also joined in on the apologizing, by saying how sorry they were for getting into this competition.

Lynn: "Just make you don't say any offensive stuff about our brother."

"I promise I wont."

Lola then gets close to Bobby and said in a threating voice, "You better promise."

Bobby sweats nervously, "Gulp" "I pinky promise."

Lola: "Good."

Lori grabs Bobby's hand, "Come on Boo, Boo, Bear, lets have a round of mini golf."

"Okay babe, but what is the occasion."

"Because I wanna play a round."

"Oh."

"And I can kick your butt in it."

Bobby instantly becomes competitive again, "Oh yeah, well your on babe."

Lori and Bobby got out of the ditch and the two ran off towards the mini golf course to have a nice, competitive game.


End file.
